1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of receiving broadcast signals, a control method of recording and playing back of a broadcast program in a mobile terminal, and its program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal capable of receiving broadcast signals has already been known. And, even if a user of the mobile terminal interrupts viewing or listening to a broadcast program currently being received with a certain event, also a technology which can view or listen to the broadcast program from an interrupted timing has already been known.
For example, there is a portable viewing or listening equipment capable of receiving a terrestrial digital broadcast signal (see, JP 2003-101921 A). While a user receives the terrestrial digital broadcast signal and is viewing or listening to a broadcast program, the equipment can simultaneously record the broadcast program currently being received in a memory card and continue only recording of the broadcast program with a predetermined operation by the user. That is, when the user has interrupted viewing or listening to the broadcast program, a mark (information) showing timing of interruption is recorded in the memory card with the predetermined operation of the user. And, when the user views or listens to the broadcast program later, playback of the broadcast program starts from the interrupted timing. Accordingly, even if the user has interrupted viewing or listening to the broadcast program currently being received with a certain event, it is possible to viewing or listening to it in continuity by playing back the recorded broadcast program afterward.
In the same way, there is a portable viewing or listening equipment capable of receiving a terrestrial digital broadcast signal (see, JP 2003-111004 A). On the way of receiving, a broadcast signal and viewing or listening to a broadcast program, when a user picks up a built-in phone and begins a telephone call, the equipment starts recording a broadcast program currently being received in a built-in memory. As the telephone call ends, the equipment reads the recorded broadcast program from the built-in memory simultaneously while continuing record. Thus, it is possible to play back the broadcast program from the interrupted timing with end of a telephone call.
In addition, there is a cellular phone capable of receiving TV broadcast signal. (see, JP 2004-193944 A). On the way of receiving a broadcast signal and viewing or listening to a broadcast program, when a user begins a telephone call, the cellular phone automatically starts recording of the broadcast program in a memory. And as the telephone call ends, the cellular phone automatically reads the recorded broadcast program from the memory simultaneously while continuing record.
Moreover, there is a flip or holder type mobile terminal capable of saving a display screen according to a data format under the present display (see, JP 2004-64294 A). When a folded state (flip close) of the mobile terminal is detected, the mobile terminal can save the display screen currently displayed in a memory in a saving method according to a data format in spite of display content. And when an unfolded state (flip open) of the mobile terminal is detected later, this mobile terminal can automatically read the saved display screen from the memory.
However, as to the portable viewing or listening equipment disclosed in JP 2003-101921 A, in order to interrupt viewing or listening to a broadcast program currently being received, it is necessary for the user to operate for adding the mark showing the timing of interruption in the memory card. In case the user has neglected the operation, it is not possible to view or listen to the broadcast program after the interrupted timing except for the portion which has already been viewed or listened.
In the same way, as to the portable viewing or listening equipment disclosed in JP 2003-111004 A, it is the case of a telephone call start that is possible to start playing back of the recorded broadcast program simultaneously with a telephone call end. In case the user has done other operation, it is not possible to view or listen to the broadcast program after the interrupted timing except for the portion which has already been viewed or listened to.
Moreover, as to the cellular phone disclosed in JP 2004-193944 A, it is the case of a telephone call start that is possible to start playing back of the recorded TV broadcast program simultaneously with a telephone call end. In case the user has done other operation, it is not possible to view or listen to the broadcast program after the interrupted timing except for the portion which has already been viewed or listened.
In addition, as to the flip or holder type mobile terminal disclosed in JP 2004-64294 A, it is the screen image currently displayed that is possible to save in a memory by operation of flip close of the mobile terminal. And, it is the saved contents of display that is possible to read out from the memory by operation of flip open of the mobile terminal. Thus, the mobile terminal is not possible to receive a broadcast signal, record a broadcast program, and play back the recorded broadcast program.